As a regulatory requirement in virtually all jurisdictions that allow gaming, it is necessary to have a technique to authenticate that the software installed in a gaming machine is tested and approved. In the past, gaming manufacturers have generally used EPROM-based hardware platforms to store program code. As a result, a number of software authentication techniques have been accepted as standards throughout the gaming industry. Depending upon the preferences of the local regulatory agency, these techniques generally include either a Kobetron signature or a hash function based on the data stored in the EPROM device.
Authentication of software programs basically occurs using two different methods in the field, again determined by the local regulatory agency. In one method, each EPROM is authenticated by a gaming agent prior to being installed in a gaming machine that is to be brought up for play. The EPROMs may be shipped directly to the gaming agency for authentication prior to the install date of the machine, or may be authenticated on the casino floor as the software is being installed in the machine. In another method, authentication is conducted on a spot-check basis. A gaming agent periodically visits a casino and picks machines selectively or at random to remove the software components for authentication.
Due to advances in technology that have been made in recent years, EPROM-based hardware platforms are becoming obsolete and newer technologies are being introduced into the gaming industry. These advanced technologies utilize storage devices that have been classified as “high capacity storage devices.” High capacity storage devices may, for example, include CD-ROMs, hard disk drives, and flash devices. Thus far, there is no industry standard method for authenticating these types of devices.